


Drive

by Lifeisfucked99



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeisfucked99/pseuds/Lifeisfucked99
Summary: Now that Jade is back in the real world she's gonna have a hard time adjusting to it. But when Josie brings her a snack in the middle of the night will it spark a new relationship or will it cause an old one to come to the surface
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Jade/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 13
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I just want to say I have this same story posted on Wattpad please don't report it it's completely mine and I've worked really hard on it so please don't say I stole it my account on Wattpad is darkestlight45 if you'd like to check it out

Jade's Pov  
I see they sent Josie to put a barrier spell up so this is the perfect chance to talk to her since was the one who turned on my humanity I partly feel like shit for the part I played in the prison world but I'm optimistic she'll forgive me eventually I mean I have all of eternity  
"Hey!"  
"So um Lizzy should stay off her feet for the next 2 days and she shouldn't lift anything heavy " Shit she's still not saying anything fuck fuck fuck ummm  
" I'm glad to have the real you back"  
She smiles at me without looking away and says "same"  
I'm smiling like an idiot cause you know what I don't know why maybe I'm just glad someone's glad to have the real me back too. I mean I know Josie had a crush on me like years ago and technically because I was in the prison world I'm still 16 but like at the same time I'm not tho fuck that's complicated and probably weird shell probably think I'm weird regardless stupid smile on my face tonight!

Josie's Pov:  
Same same that's all you could fucking say was same Jesus fucking Christmas get it together I'm walking into the school and back to my room in frustration and I just slam the door with what little magic I had left over from the barrier spell Lizzy looks up from her magazine with an eyebrow raised "okay what the hell is going on with you being dramatic is my thing"  
Shit I didn't even think she would be here " oh um nothing " as I plop face down on my bed with a huff. I feel the bed dip beside me and I know there's no getting out of this conversation now . I flip over to look at my sister .  
"Would it be weird if I liked Jade I mean its just I've always liked her looked up to her I mean when we were younger and now with all this prison world stuff that happen she's the same age as us and I mean your dating Sebastian and he's like from the 1600s an-" ...." Josie.... Jesus spit it out .!" " I think I like Jade like her smile is so pure it could light up the moon and her laugh adorable and she's hot and not a total bitch like Penelope" ..*cough* " or a ragamuffin hobit like Landon " "didn't you try to help hope get him back " "doesn't mean I like the gremlin but anyway so you like Jade wasn't she a total bitch to you tho in the prison world ?" " Can't really blame her tho you weren't there her humanity was shut off " " oh that makes sense so what are you gonna do I think you should ask her out when dad let's her out of the old Mill" . " I was thinking about bringing her a snack I kinda feel stupid but she went out of her way to make conversation with me and she said she was glad to have the real me back and all's I could muster was same like only me " " good for you jo just make sure she doesn't bite where dad will see you freak " " LIZZY WTF NO I MEANT A BLOOD BAG YOU PERVERT!!!!!!! Jesus" " go get her sis " " and hey by the way I'm glad your getting over Hope and Landon I know that was shitty love triangles always are "  
*Back to the old Mill 1am*  
I'm walking through the door with with 2 different blood bags and another in my back pocket only 1 is human I figured she'd want the choice but before I could even whisper Jade was by the barrier " Joz what are you doing up and out here so late "  
" I came to see you " I swear If her heart could skip it would " really ? Why I thought you would hate me ."  
" Jade your humanity was off and I don't blame you for anything you said or did I'm just glad your back to yourself speaking of which do you wanna go for a walk with me quick I won't tell if you won't ?" I can tell she's sceptical about it " I promise you will be okay and I can handle myself I've been around vampires all my life if you trust me I can help and if you want before we leave I brought you something " "oh what's would that be " " 1 bag of O neg and 2 bags if animal I figured you would want the option"  
" How did you know that was my favorite and that I was starving I'll take one if each and leave the third here for later thank you very much! And thank you for giving me a variety it was very thoughtful" " alright now that you have your juice boxes will you come for a walk with me " " I suppose we can I was always a rule breaker anyway " I siphon the barrier spell and let Jade through and put it back up quickly I hand Jade her first blood bag and we start to walk down to the the lake .  
Jade's Pov: I know Josie is hiding something she seems kinda anxious " hey joz? What did you really wanna talk to me about down here ?" " What makes you think I wanted to ask you something" " your heart is kinda going mock forty over there is something wrong " "No! Nothing's wrong I just wanted to tell you something but I don't want to make this weird" " what would make it !? Oh " I just smile " what what are you smiling at?" " I think you beautiful and I like you too I thought you would have thought I was weird or something " " oh my god I though you would think I was weird " * were sitting down on the dock our hands so close just inching until we finally interlock our fingers and she rests her head on my shoulders and I can feel her shiver " come on baby let's get you back before your sister thinks something unholy " she's still holding my head and it feels like it was made for mine so before she lets go I vamp speed us back to the woods just before the old Mill she lets go of my hand and smacks me " warn me before you do shit like that Jesus I get car sick I wouldn't wanna get sick all over you not cute " " I hate to break it to you but you've been cute since the day I met you oh I'm sor-" but before I could finish what I was saying lips were on mine and just like her hands were made for mine her lips felt the same way I pull away after sometime because one of use still needs oxygen to function and I rest my forehead on hers " I can feel your heart it's racing " " yeah I know it's a good race " " you know ive never been on a real date with a girl but I'm totally gonna count this " she kisses my noise " your such a dork and you file that wherever you want as long as your happy I'm happy but common as much as I hate it we gotta get you back to the old Mill " " all good things must come to an end but when your father finally lets us out how's about you take me out for a drink " I wink and she just kisses me again and we stay there in the doorway of the mill in utter bliss until it's cut short by a snore from Alyssa so Josie hands me my other two blood bags and I give her one last hug and kiss goodnight before the spell goes back up and I watch her walk away with the biggest smile on her face and I'm the reason


	2. California never felt like home

** All we do is drive all we do is think about the feelings that we hide all we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign all we do is drive **  
Josie's POV: holy shit holy shit I'm walking back into the school but decided to stop by the kitchen for a midnight snack when someone bumps into me but catches me before I hit the ground and I instantly recognized that laugh from anywhere Hope. Oh great  
* Are you okay and why are you up so late it wasn't another nightmare *  
" No I just couldn't sleep after all that happened the last few days "  
* Oh it wouldn't happen to do with the cute redhead you brought back. *  
" Hope please don't start "  
* Start what *  
" Whatever this is please stop it's confusing to me when literally the only reason me and Landon got together was because we were both missing you and we didn't even know we had you well he did and still does and probably always will so just stop with the games my heart can't take it so if I wanna move on you have to let me "  
I could tell I really hit a spot because I've never really seen Hope let her guard down she opened her mouth like she wanted to say something but instead I watched her turn around walk off into the woods and then I heard a very loud howl/cry I assume I really upset her great way to ruin the mood I decided to head back to my room in frustration she is the one whose so in love with him but yet she acts like a jealous ex anytime anyone gets close to me it's like I can't even talk to her as a friend anymore which sucks cause I miss her I lay down and try to think about the walk back from the lake with Jade and soon slip into a deep sleep. It wasn't until lizzy was jumping on me did I wake up the next day  
" Tell me fucking everything I waited so long and you didn't come back I knew it you two are gonna be epic "  
" Omfg yessssssss I'm so happy for you so she likes you back and said yes "  
" Actually before I could ask she kinda was like *when your dad let's me out well have to go for a real bite sometime * so I'm most definitely thinking there's gonna be a next time"  
" Go jo go jo fuck all them other boys and hoes go j o s i e " she's so dramatic  
" Are you quite finished you buffoon"  
"Sorry that I'm actually happy with a person that my sister's dating your track record isn't that great"  
" Let's not go there I've already heard enough "  
"Sorry I shouldn't have said that but dad wants you to meet him in his office before breakfast" " Okay I'll head there now then"  
" Hey one more thing I for one am glad your getting out of this love triangle it's toxic " I just nodded my head and left the room Wonder what this is about I knock on the door to the office and hear him say come in . " Dad you wanted to talk?"  
" Yes I did first of all I want to thank you for turning on Jade's humanity and getting us all back here and secondly I wanted to ask you how you feel about Jade rooming with hope for the time being and then you would be her sort of council someone she can talk to she trusts you "  
The internal panic in my mind is playing ring around the Rosie my ex crush and my crush from 10 years ago same room great nothing could go wrong .!!!!!  
" Yeah I don't see why not "  
And here we go  
" Okay why don't you go get her and let her know what the situation will be also here is my card take her shopping on me she's been gone 10 years she's gonna need things "  
" Anything else ?"  
" No the two of you will be excused for the day go have fun"  
" Um thanks Dad "  
I start heading to the old Mill excited for the day with Jade .   
Jade's POV:  
I'm hanging upside down from an old railing when I see Josie coming to the mill from a distance I quickly get down and to the opening of the barrier.  
" Hey"  
"Hello again "  
"What's brings you to my neck of the woods "  
" My dad said you can move back to the school he has a roommate set up and he said for me to take you to the mall to get you whatever you need "  
" Well I'll be damned trying to get that first date rolling already "  
" I mean as much as I'm eager to get to know all of you I'm in no rush do you need anything before we go" being that cute should be a crime it's sweet how considerate she is when it comes to me I think I could get use to this  
" Yeah I should probably hit the kitchen and then we can go"  
She whispered a spell and let the barrier down so that I could step through and once I did she put the spell back up as we start to walk back to school I feel a hand slip into mine but it's short lived I felt my heart drop as she let go we got into the kitchen where there was various students making things so I just made a b line straight for the walk in fridge and shut the door and rip into the first bag of O neg I can find I need to control myself it's not a big deal she probably hasn't told anyone about us or her dad or maybe she saw someone she knows it's not a big deal . Who the fuck am I kidding I'm 16 again with no impulse and haven't cared for anyone or anything in 10 years oh and sometimes rip people apart when I get a tad emotional. But I just grab another bag and drink it a lot slower than the first 1.....2.......3.......4.......5......6.…...7.....8....9.....10....  
I slide down the wall of the cooler slowly counting as I drink when the door opens up  
" Jade!?"


	3. Until I had you on the open Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there just checking in this chapter was much shorter then the first two just because I wanted to see if anyone even likes this or if I'm just writing for me at this point but no matter I'd love to hear some feed back

Josie's POV:  
I finished talking to MG when I noticed Jade wasn't in the kitchen so the first place I like is the walk in and when I open the doors I see Jade in the corner 2 empty bags by her feet and she's just curled up in a ball I slowly walk up to her "Jade " and put my hand on her shoulder but as soon as I do she's on the other side of the room.  
"Please don't"   
She almost pleaded and her eyes were red.  
"I don't want to hurt you just give me a second"   
" Okay I won't come over there. But what happened you were fine this morning I don't get it "   
" Maybe it's the fact my emotions have been off for a decade and I have to get use to how everything makes me feel. It's not easy re-learning everything I've learned to control myself and especially around you I need to be careful I could hurt you !"   
" But you won't Jade I know you please just tell me what happened"  
" If it's bothering you it's not stupid ! "  
" When you let go of my hand this morning it was like as soon as you saw people you wanted to hide and I've been hidden for the last 10 years it.. it just kind of hurt and then when I saw you talking to the redhead and the other vampire I got jealous . I don't know why I know we just started whatever this is it just made me feel some way "  
" I wasn't trying to hide us if that is still on the table and "us" but I wasn't sure if you were ready yet you just got out of a prison world and we didn't really have that conversation I'm sorry if I made you feel like that but if you'd like I'll hold your hand whenever and wherever you want me too "  
" Being that cute should be a crime "  
" Shit I would have been sent to the prison world with you a long time ago then " she just smiles at me and walks closer Jade grabs my hand and pulls me into a hug I snake my arms around her neck and hid my face in her chest I ask in a whisper cause I know she'll hear me " will you be my girlfriend" she lifts my head up and gives me a long passionate kiss and were like that in the fridge for a couple minutes everything was perfect  
Jade's Pov: Until Mg walks in on us "woooooooowwww wasn't expecting that get it Josie "  
" Get out fucker "  
"Okay Jesus get back to you face suck"  
We look at each other and just busy out laughing .  
" So that's my best friend he's actually pretty cool he's also a vamp "  
" Seems like a funny guy "  
" Anyway so you didn't answer my question tho "  
" Of course I'll be your girlfriend Joz I suppose I should clean this mess up in here and we can get going to the mall"  
" Wait um "  
" Yeah"  
"You just I'm have something on the corner of your mouth a little blood "  
"Here let me "  
" What I live with a house full of vampires and now I'm dating one I was curious on how it tastes for the record not that bad "  
" I'm saying it that was fucking hot "  
" Shut up and let's go we can take my car "  
" YOU HAVE A CAR ?"


	4. Your Laugh echos down the Hallway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey party people I'm off work the next couple days so expect a few updates here let me know how I'm doing I'm always one for feedback

Josie's POV

" I guess there's a lot you have to learn about me "   
" I don't think that will be a problem. I do have all of eternity to get to know you"  
" That is true okay how about you grab 1 more blood bag just in case we're gone for a while "  
" Good idea "  
"Alright do you wanna head out "  
" Where you go I'll follow "  
I smile at her and kiss her cheek and slide my hand into her's I want everyone to know she's mine and I am her's I pull her out of the walk in and we walk down the halls we get to the lobby of the school and just as we're about to leave I see Hope walking up to us but she takes one look at out intertwined fingers and just rolls her eyes and walks away. Jade definitely noticed that well guess the wolfs out of the chains now .  
" What the hell was that about "  
" I'll tell you when we get in the car "  
To be honest the look on her face when she saw my car was priceless.  
" This is yours no fucking way I've always wanted an SS El Camino but this... This is flames too. Kinda like you!"  
" Smooth. I see you."  
"Do you"  
I wink at her and smile she just laughs.  
I start up the car to let the engine heat up and I sit on the hood as she looks like a little kid checking out the car. Next thing I know she's right in front of me so I grab her waist and pull her into me she snakes her arms around my neck and I do the same around her waist and put my face in her neck.  
" So are we gonna talk about it "  
" Shh later "  
I grab her face and pull her in for a much needed kiss. I didn't realize how much I craved her touch until this point. Hands snake into my hair and my hands start to wander under this new exposed skin I can feel jade shake as I rake my nails across her back. I can feel she's asking for permission but I want to test the waters a bit I start kissing along her jaw line and down to her neck and once I find her sweet spot I tease her until I know I've left a mark. Next thing I know I'm being picked up and pinned to a tree and she doesn't have to ask she just slips her tounge in as my back is pinned against a tree and she stops and her eyes are dark and her veins were showing for a second .  
" I'm sorry did I hurt you sometimes I don't know my own streng-"  
I just grab her face  
"Babe look at me I'm okay its okay breathe look at me 1...2....3... With me"  
Her eyes are back to there crystal blue and she rests her head against mine.  
" How did you do that"  
" Years of practice"  
" Thank you. You're kinda amazing you know that like you've been back in my life less then a week and already I wouldn't know where I'd be without you "< br /> " Your the best thing that's happen to me "  
I didn't realize we were both crying a little bit until she wiped my eyes and so I just kiss her. I kissed her like I was trying to say how I felt about her without words and I think she got the message because I could taste the salt on my lips so I pull away. I wipe her face and kiss forehead then her cheeks then I pecked her mouth and her nose I've never heard her giggle but let's just say it's adorable my new favorite sound.  
" Alright we need to get going if we wanna be back before curfew "  
We held hands the entire car ride there and back and Jade really surprised me in all the stores she only had to go into the bathroom once to drink some of her blood bag. As she parks my car she shuts off the engine.  
"So"  
" About before we left "  
" Yeah I wanted to talk to you about that when we were alone. Look that girl you saw. She started going here before you left but you knew her as Hope Marshall turns out she's actually Hope Mikalson and long story short she's a werewolf witch and a vampire a tribride as we call it anyway. I had a huge crush on her when we were 12 and she liked me when we we're 14 but we just never acted on it. Point is she gets jealous of anyone who gets close to me. Anyone but her but yet she goes and dates other people and still is jealous or acts like she's my girlfriend. So I apologise for her she's still my best friend"  
"First of all thank you for your honesty it means everything but I still have to ask and I feel like a bitch for even considering or thinking about it but I do . Is there anything I need to worry about "  
" No ... No not at all she and I will never happen because she has too much of a martyr complex to actually let anyone in on a real level not even her boyfriend she claims to love so to answer your question hard no but I do have something to tell you that involves her and I just don't know how you'll feel because I couldn't say no "  
" What you can tell me I'm not gonna get mad or anything like that "  
" My dad has you rooming with Hope"  
" Oh well...... Fuck!."


	5. Carves Into My Hollow Chest

Jade's Pov :

I just grab the steering wheel and grip it I didn't realize how tight till my knuckles were white so I got out of the car made sure not to slam the door and break anything in Josie's car.

I start off for the woods I hear her calling my name but I don't stop I just vamp speed off into different directions I just need to run blow off it all finally I end back up by the docks I see a small figure with a blanket feet off the edge wait is that crying. I don't think she notices me. I put a hand on her shoulder and she instantly grabs my hand and pulls me down to sit and into a hug .

" Where were you!!!. Please don't take off like that again I was so worried." 

" I ... I'm sorry I'm not use having someone care to well this. Nor am I good at this I've never been in a relationship Josie I don't know what to do or how to act and I'm a vampire that can only mean it's gonna be even more difficult I just need some air and I didn't want to actually snap your steering wheel in half so I just ran and ran it actually helped alot "

" Okay first of all I didn't know that I'm your first relationship so I apologize but secondly get use to this because I care so much about you and I just want you safe and happy." 

" Im happy when I'm with you "

" Then what happen back there babe" 

" I just wanna start by saying I'm not mad at you he roomed us together and he didn't know about any of this like what's going between us " 

"Correct" 

" See that's what I thought and you weren't just gonna be like hey I don't want my ex crush/ slash whatever the fuck hot mess that is and I'm not stepping in and my current girlfriend to be roommates you know it just wouldn't have been good press. I just have to get my shit under control I just don't wanna go to bed and have to worry about being staked or set on fire or something while I'm sleeping. Cause let's be real if anyone stole you from me I'd burn there world down "

" Easy babe first of all like I said you didn't steal me from her she never had me in the first place if I'm being truthful she was kinda my replacement for you after I thought you left the school all those years ago"

" Oh you think so " 

I grab her by the waste and pull her into my lap so she straddles me close and she slips her arms around my neck and bites my ear and whispers.

" I know so " 

She starts to kiss me and I feel my back hit the dock . Wow Never would have pegged Josie Saltzmen for a top and it's kinda fucking hot . My hands natural go to her ass to keep her steady I'm asking for permission but she's playing hard to get. So I squeeze her ass hard and she moans load and I take this opportunity to slide my tongue in her mouth we fight for dominance and I win I then flip her over. 

I'm just about to flip my hair out of the way when I hear a coffee mug break at the beginning of the dock I've done it now I'm totally fucked. I look up to see who dropped the mug and it's Dr.Saltzmen and Hope. Hope looks pissed *good* but I don't know about Dr.S he's white as a ghost and this is when Josie just looks up and goes 

"Hi Dad" 

"Josie / Jade! what the hell is going on here " 

" We're enjoying the day off. Lovely weather today so don't you agree?"

" One yes it's actually very nice out today . Two don't try and change the subject . Also Jade no offense but please get off my daughter you are 20 years older then her . " 

I get off Josie and help her up so that were both standing she grabs my hand.

"With all do respect Dr.Saltzmen I'd wait for her forever I have nothing but time . But I understand you want me to stay away from her. But I will prove myself to you that I will protect her that I'll keep her happy. That you'll never have to worry if she's with me. Then I'll do that and I'll never stop." 

He looks legitimately shocked at my sudden outburst and almost like he was impressed. 

" That's not what I'm asking Jade I don't care who my daughter dates it's just you did just come out of a prison world your technicalities of being 26 there and returning here 16 again therefore my conundrum it's just hard to wrap my head around it and will take some time. I know I should be used to it by now but sometimes it takes me back to when I first got into all of this supernatural stuff. If you make her happy see to it stays that way. I just hope you are being extra safe "

" Of course Dr.S anything for you. "

" Oh and there was one more thing I'd like to run buy you Jade. How would you like to start training with me on Thursdays I have Hope on Tuesdays and the twins one Wednesdays and the boys are Fridays. They call it there super squad and if your gonna help us with the monsters your gonna need to train even though you have 10 years of experience in the prison world it helps to not get Rusty. "

"Sure if that's what you thinks best Sir . " 

" Jade just because your dating my daughter it doesn't have to be weird call me Ric after everything I put you through in the prison world please call me Ric and I have something for you but you'll have to wait until it's just us . Meet me here tomorrow for training we'll talk then ." 

" Sure no problem Ric I'll come see you tomorrow then. " 

I see Ric practically drag Hope with him and me and Josie both look at each other and go back to where we were sitting at the edge of the dock . Josie is the first one break the silence.

" Wow I totally thought he was gonna kill you I literally think he saw you top me and that's what made him spill his drink."

"Me don't act all innocent I felt your hands wandering on my ass. Tell me did you like the sample?." I'm flirt shameless .

" Shut up your such an idiot" 

" But you love it " 

" True " 

" Do you wanna watch the starts tonight ?" 

" I haven't done that in forever " 

" Let's go grab some blankets and a few pillows and we can lay on the dock " 

" Stay here love I got this " 

I use my vamp speed to run to the school and raid the nearest supply closet then I swing by the kitchen to grab 2 bags of o neg a few drinks for Joz and then some gram crackers chocolate bars and some marshmallows I know Josie loves fire.

I speed around setting everything up and then I run to the woods grab some rocks and some wood to make a fire place in done within a matter of 2 minutes and Josie turns around to a fire place a few feet from the dock and and the blankets and pillows all set up some candles on the dock and she sees the snacks in the middle of the blanket.

" Your kinda fucking amazing".


	6. Spreads Over Emptiness

Unknown POV: 

I decided to run and run and run this is fucking bullshit what is going on with me. I stop on the other side of the lake and I can see the dock in the distance. Your fucking kidding she's still there with Her . I trot into the woods and circle around the lake a few times till I find the perfect spot where I can make sure that blood sucker doesn't draw one drop. I don't trust her I don't know her what I do know is she is a ripper no control over there bloodlust the worst of us all . I trust Josie but I won't let her be hurt not again .

Josie's POV:

She is so fucking adorably amazing. I don't deserve her but at the same time I feel like everything happens for a reason. The difference between Hope and Jade is that Jade isn't afraid to let me in all the way . She's not afraid to tell me how she feels or what's going on in her head. This entire week has been utter bliss and it's because I haven't had to deal with mind games. And then it suddenly hits me. I think I'm starting to finally get over Hope. 

Which is a lot scarier to admit because that means that means I'm starting to really fall head over heals for this girl and not that I have any objections because whose really got a say in the matter anyway . But man am I the luckiest girl in the world. 

Jade flips her hair and say's "I know I am that much is obvious" 

" You're such an ass come on let's cuddle and watch the stars "

" As long as I get to be the big spoon" she smiles .

" I wouldn't have it any other way babe "

She takes my hand and we lay down on the dock and watch the stars. It's kind of weird I keep looking back to the woods because I feel like someone's watching us but I just ignore my gut and go back to enjoying my night . 

Jade starts a fire about an hour later and she lays back down and we talk about the different constellations and astrology. We stayed up way past curfew and for some reason I still felt like someone was watching us. So I decided to whisper because I know she would hear me . 

"Babe...I ... I think someone has been watching us I don't know if its a new malivore monster but we need to get back to the school ". I feel her interlock our fingers and I prepare myself for her to run. 

"Are you okay ?" Jade asked when she stopped in the lobby of the school. 

" Yeah we need to find my dad right now " 

"Okay you check his office I'll be right there " . 

I watch her speed off and I run to my father's office. The door was locked but I don't have time to wait I siphon magic from the wall and let myself in which I immediately regret when I open the door to see his tounge shoved down the sheriff's throat. I just smirk at him because he's white as a ghost now .

" Dad you want to explain what in the hell is going on here with her?" 

" Josie .... I .... Um ...." 

I can tell he's kind of panicking cause she's not apart of our world so I simply knock her out . 

" JOSIE"

"Father. Look as much as I want to do this whole back and forth something was just watching me a Jade down by the docks I don't know if it's malivore or not " 

" Alright lock down the schools and get everything ready and everyone ready to fight "

" Already taken care off got the witches to do a barrier around the school. Whatever is in isn't getting out . I also have everyone in the cafeteria waiting for you Dr.S" 

I can't with this girl. My father actually looks quite impressed. He goes to say something but stopped himself .

" Thank you Jade I was wonder where you were. The two of you have been attached at the hip the last week ."

" Yeah well I'm dating your daughter and evil seems to follow them everywhere you think I'd leave her alone and oh my god now I get why your so overbearing !" 

" Actually I'm overbearing because that's how I was raised and being aware of the supernatural world only made it worse. But I'll file that as a compliment I guess. Any way shall we go brief everyone" 

" Lead the way Dr.S to be honest I still don't know where the cafeteria is " 

" Josie what the hell you were supposed to give a tour.. you know I'm not .... Not even going there . " He said 

"Great idea " 

We follow my father to the cafeteria who then tells everyone the situation monster afoot evil lurking all that good jazz when I notice Hope just walked into the cafeteria. That's odd normally malivore means Landon's in danger you would think she would have been here early. I tell Jade I'll be right back and kiss her on the cheek I walk over to Hope and grab her arm and say .

"Invisaque" 

Now that no one can see us I take her and shove her into the nearest room and shut the door and take down the invisibility spell and she looks at me almost like she wants to kick my ass .

"Josie what the fuck " 

" We need to talk " 

"I have nothing to say to you so run back to your bloodsucker" 

" Well . Though shit you are gonna listen to every word I have to say and then you can leave got it "

" Fine say what you need to say " 

" I hate to break it too you but I waited for you for years and the second I actually find someone I really like and now you act like this. Life seriously where the hell was all the dramatics when I dated Penelope huh. You can't do this to me anymore . Act like I'm the problem when all's I've ever done is wait for you to see me . Waiting for you to get that it's not all on you the weight of the world. But you could never get past the martyr complex to see me . So I'm telling you this now please just let me be happy. Because that's all I have ever wanted for you . Was to be happy ."

I wiped the tear rolling down my face and left the room I don't even want to look at hope I literally just felt my heart break a little. I needed to get out of there . I find Jade after everyone is dismissed on red see something odd say something we decided to head up to my room and cuddle till we fell asleep on my bed .

Hope POV: 

All's I can muster as she leaves the room is. 

" I always saw you" 

But it was so weak I barely heard myself say anything at all . I need to figure out what's happening to me first my wolf stalked Josie and Jade while they were out by the lake. I trust Josie I don't trust HER!. She's been back a week and already they're dating. I don't care I shouldnt I have Landon back and he decided to stay for good . I shouldn't care that they are together but I do what if she hurts josie. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her . Did I really just......

"Oh fuck my life "


	7. It's Bliss or It Was

Hope POV: 

"Sorry to interrupt Dr.Saltzmen I need you now " 

" Hope I'm kind of in the middle of something" 

" I know what the monster is " 

"Oh well please come into my office Emma well continue later and shut the door on your way out please" 

"Not a problem Ric I'll see you later goodbye Hope. "

I wait for her to leave before I speak again and then I don't know what to say. So I'm stuck do I tell him it was me watching them or do I just say there's no monster shit hell probably want am explanation. 

" Hope .... Hope ..... HOPE!!!" 

"WHAT!. Oh I'm sorry I was in my head " 

"Okay what the hell is going on " 

"Dr.Saltzmen there's no monster it was me I was a wolf and I was watching them look before you say anything I know you said leave it alone . The thing is I tried I went for a run to go far away from that repulsive date but my wolf led me there okay like she knew I wanted to know if she was safe . I just want her safe and Jade is a ripper. I don't trust her ."

" I thought you forgave MG "

"I did because I know him he didn't mean to do it . "

" Neither did she and with all do respect you don't know her look Hope I understand where your coming from but don't you think it's kinda late and what are you and Landon on the outs again I can never tell with his coming and going all the time that boy treats us like a holiday inn " 

" So are we just going to forget about the fact Jade not only tortured you but she tortured Josie to are we gonna let this little Stockholm syndrome slide. I though you were supposed to be her dad . " 

" First of all I am which is why you need to watch it. Second of all I didn't forget but you do understand I basically sent her to the hunger games for the last ten years right. Hope what the hell is this really about just tell me." 

" Josie told me she had a crush on me . She was the one who set the fire cause she wrote me a note and now I've had trouble because I liked her for a time when I was 14 and when she told me she felt the same at one point too. I just can't get it out out of my head . I could have been happy. If I had just let myself and now it's too late . I love Landon but our relationship isn't what I thought it was I love him. But I don't think I'm in love with him anymore . " 

" Josie is finally happy are you really gonna put her through this? I'm just saying Hope your right you waiting till it was too late . I'm not going to tell you what to do it's not my life or my feelings all's I can ask is that you try your best to not hurt my daughter. "

"Dr.Saltzmen I couldn't ever hurt her intentionally. But they doesn't mean I haven't been hurting her already because I have been and I'm not gonna lie . I haven't been the easiest person to be around but I'm trying to change . I want to be the person she wants me to be . " 

" You need to change for yourself too not just for her. You have to want to let someone in Hope . I've been waiting for this to happen its just a little sooner than expected ." 

" Wait ..... You knew!!!??"

" I'm basically the closest thing to a father your words not mine. I have always known just like I knew about Caroline and Klaus your father before she even knew . "

" I.... Um ... Thank you for understanding. Thanks for everything you do for me I know I don't say it enough but I appreciate you. But I think there two people I need to have a conversation with now .."

" Okay try to let him down easy. Also if you could let Josie come to you on her own . After you tell her she is gonna run don't chase her . If you love someone let them go and if they return then you know it was really meant to be okay if your really want to change this is the first step . "

"Okay... I will let her come to me ... And I won't follow her anymore I promise." 

" I'm proud of you kid you've come a long way ."

I give Dr.S a quick hug and head out to find Landon he's not gonna take this well. I look all over the school finally I look in the woods and nothing. Where the hell is this boy !. Then I finally look up to see him flying around huh he finally figured it out . He see's me in the clearing and flys down to me and gives me a kiss but I push him back . 

" I came to find you we need to talk " 

" I was just circling the school the perimeter secure no monsters are getting in "

" Not about that....it's us ... I think we need to see other people . Before you say anything I don't want to hurt you but I need to be honest . I just don't feel the same way I love you but I don't think I'm in love with you anymore. I have to do this because it's not fair to keep lying to you ."

" I don't know what to say . Where is this coming from I thought we were better ."

" I don't know I just realized that were not in the same place that we once were and you deserve better. After jumping into malivore and everyone forgetting me . I think I started to finally realize something . That I've never really completely opened up to you or anyone for that matter I know I can I just don't know how.." 

" Hope I think you know at this point I know when your holding back. It's about Josie and me isn't it I thought we got past this ." 

" If you want the truth I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone about it not even Raf understood!"

" Even tho we aren't together it doesn't mean I don't love and respect you I wouldn't betray your trust like that. It's okay just tell me please I deserve to know what's really going on. "

" When I got out of the pit the first thing I wanted to do was come see you. But when I saw you and Josie having your movie date or whatever I got jealous. In a way I've always been jealous and it's been a problem before I even met you . I didn't understand why until I saw you guys kiss. " 

"So if you weren't jealous of her??... You were jealous of me!! Because I was kissing her ? " 

" I'm sorry !. I know it's super fucked up. "

" It's alright. Hope you two have been here since you were kids it's okay if you didn't realize those feelings until now. It's 2020 what did you think I was gonna hate you because your bisexual . Not a chance . " 

" I just didn't realize that's why I was jealous until me and Dr.Saltzmen when to train and found Jade on top of Josie and wanted to stake her right there . Your really okay with this ? I know I'd probably be a little pissed ." 

" To be quite honest I'm more shocked then mad a little confused but that's for me to work out. Not you I just want you to be happy Hope. Even if it's not with me . I'll always want you to be happy safe and loved ." 

" I don't know what I ever did to deserve you in my life ."

" Oh stop. Now what are you doing here shouldn't you go talk to her ?" 

I had to see you first I wanted to explain. But now that I have the last step is always the scariest because I don't know how she could react she could still choose Jade ". 

" So you'll wait for her. From what you've said about your family always and forever is a big deal and Jade may be immortal but so are you. You have all the time in the world and your so young think about it . " 

" Thanks Landon I have to go find her"

I leave Landon feeling better knowing that he's gonna be okay . The last thing I wanted to do was hurt him . But now I have to find Josie and I think I know where to look now that the prison kids are at the school that means the mill would be empty so that means odds are Josie is there. I walk up to the entrance of the building and can hear the keys of a piano I knew it . I walk up the steps to see her playing softly to herself so I decided to make my presence known.

" That sounds lovely "

" Thanks. Oh hey. " 

" Look we need to talk. " 

" I really have nothing to say to you Hope ."

" Okay fine then just listen and I'll talk . After everything you at least owe me that please . " 

" Okay your right I'm sorry . What did you need to say ." 

I take this opportunity to sit down next to her. I grab her hand and look her right in the eyes . Common Mikealson nut up and just go for it.

" Josie. Look I don't even know where to begin. All's I know is I don't want to hurt you or for you to have to make a decision. But I needed you to know that I always saw you. From the moment we met I've always been drawn to you and I didn't start to realize how much until I came back from malivore. What I'm trying to say is that i think you could be my always and forever . But that doesn't have to mean right now I will wait for you how ever long it takes because I may not be your first love . But I intend to be your last ." 

And with that last sentence I let go of her hand stand up and walk away and as much as I want to turn around I dont. I'm doing what Landon and Dr.Saltzmen asked I'm setting her free and if she really loves me back she'll find her way back to me. But when she does find her way back I will make sure never to loose her again. 

Josie's POV:

".....that doesn't have to mean right now . I will wait for you however long it takes because I may not be your first love . But I intend to be your last."

I watch her get up and just walk away she doesn't even turn around . What the fuck just happened . No seriously what the fuck ! I've never been more confused in my life . I was finally starting to get over this girl and she just comes in and basically confessed her love for me . What am I gonna do !

" Well I am totally and completely fucked !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dearies plot twist hate me if you must . But do let me know your thoughts in the comments


	8. It's So Simple But We Can't stay

Lizzy's POV:

" What the fuck does she mean. " I may not be your first love but I intend to be your last " . Like now good God she chooses now to say something ."

" Look I don't know . I don't even know what to say or do. Like I always knew there could be something but I just was scared . "

" Not as much as her apparently. Like common all this heart break could have been avoided muppet boy and Satan include and I'm talking About Penelope . I actually like Jade she's little cute puppy when she's not trying to kill someone . Hope is a literal puppy whom I can never understand . Look sis all's I'll say is this you have all the time in the world see where it goes with Jade . If it doesn't work out you know you have a tribride waiting for you for eternity." 

" Okay look I have to talk to Jade before this gets out . I'll see you later thank you for the pep talk . "

" Actually there's someone I need to go see so I'll walk with you until we part ways . " 

" Alright sounds good " 

Josie's POV

We walked down the hallway together for a little while and then Lizzy went off to where she was going and I was off to find my girlfriend so the first place I looked was the lake and of course I found her but she was training with my father in a sports bra hot. Okay so not the point focus Jesus but those abs tho 👌.... Okay here we go .

Lizzy's POV

I walk through the hallway down to the all but familiar door I hear what I think is music playing I don't even knock I just siphon a bit of magic and let my self in. Just as I suspected Hope hiding herself from the world again . So I crawl on the bed and take one of her head phones and take a listen . It's Lewis Capaldi Before You Go what a mess this girl has created but now is really not the time I need to be there as a friend . So I take the headphones and shut the music off .

" ...... That ....That's some heavy shit ." 

"I take it she told you everything ." 

" Just about ... Dude can I ask you a personal question?.."

" Sure why not. " 

" What is going on inside your head right now . Like be real with me . "

" Look I'll be blunt and right to the point I said what I said to Josie and every word is true . But I'm not gonna push her . I'm not gonna be a jealous bitch well I'm gonna try . I already talked to your father and he said the same thing let her be happy with Jade and if it happens it happens but I just needed her to know in case it doesn't so that way I can move on eventually I do have all of eternity . " 

" Okay thank you for being honest with me I just wish you had realized sooner . All of this heart break could have been avoided .. "

" I know . I know look I think it would be best if instead of Jade moving in here you move here instead and that way Jade can room with Wendy and Josie can have the room to herself if it's okay with your father . I don't know if it will be okay on account she has a girlfriend but who knows . " 

" I'll talk to him .. we will make it happen I actually think that's a perfect idea. I'm sure he will be fine with it. "

" Okay if you'll talk to him I'm sure he'll do it . In the mean time let me go back to sulking and when you move in you can be on my ass 24/7 okay but for now let me do me okay ." 

" Fine Hope but this really isn't healthy. It's not gonna sovle anything . I think it's just gonna pull you further down the rabbit hole and you know damn well you fought to hard . To get to where you are now so I want you to pull your shit together. You get today and that's it I expect you in class tomorrow ."

" Okay Jesus simmer down it's been hardly a day of sulking now please get out of my room ..."

" Fine but just remember Mikaelson you won't be able to tell me that for long it will be my room too " 

"Well I can say it now can't I so be gone ... Good night Lizzy " 

" I'll see you tomorrow morning Hope"

Jade's Pov 

Alaric and I have been training in tracking fighting just about everything you name it he taught me it . Which is weird because it felt like I already knew how to do most of the stuff that he was teaching me anyway I saw Josie sitting on the bench so I asked if we were done for the day . He said for now god help me as he leaves he says goodbye to Josie and she walks over to where I am at the end of the dock . I pull her into my waist by her belt loops and snake my hands around her back she instantly hugs back and we just stay like that for a minute until I finally say something . 

" I missed you .... I'm sorry I didn't say anything this morning your Dad had me training before the sun was up . "

" It's okay . I'm here now . " 

" Yes you are and I'm so glad that you are . Do you wanna sit down or go somewhere else ?"

" Here is fine I do have to talk to you about something . To be quite sure I don't know what to think my self but just know I'm sure of one thing as of this moment remember that part . "

The last time she said she wanted to talk Hope was gonna be my roommate and then she told me their history and normally I wouldn't be threatened but this Hope girl is a damn ten on a rainy day and she is an original how the fuck do I compete . We sit down on the edge of the dock and she slips her hand into mine before she starts to speak. 

" So first of all I want to say this last 2 weeks have been utter bliss compared to the fucked up year I've had. But you know me and honesty is key so I have to tell you what is going on . " 

" Joz ... You can tell me anything. I can't promise to handle it the right way 100% of the time but I can promise I will always come back to you . No matter what I'll come back till my heart is out of my chest . So I promise whatever it is I'll process and then we will figure out a way to deal with it . Okay ? !" 

"Okay . .... Last night Hope made sort of a confession if you will . She not only told me that she had feelings for me , she had been trying to figure them out for a while since we we're 14 . But seeing us together well I think seeing me with a vampire.... flipped something in her so to speak. But she also said something that kinda felt like I needed to tell you . She said " I may not be your first love but I intend to be your last ." . I wanted to tell you what she said so you knew . But listen to me I am with you . I asked you to be my girlfriend and I am happy we're happy . I don't want anything to change I want to see where the future takes me and you . I don't know what that's gonna be because no one does but I'm willing to face it if you will be by my side . " 

" Do you love her just tell me ." 

" Half of me . Half of me always will . But the other half of me is screaming out your name ....... " 

" What are you saying ....." 

" Part of me will always love her but part of me loves you too . What I'm trying to say is that I love you I am in love with you . I fell for you the second you smiled at me and I couldn't look away . Part of me will always love her but I love you dummy. " 

" Joz ..... I love you too ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thank you for all the positive feedback I really appreciate you guys are amazing for just reading♥️ ♥️  
> Lmao I'm sorry if I ghosted but I had half of this done Friday when my phone decided to delete the hole fucking thing and boy was I pissed cause believe it or not this wasn't the way I intend this chapter to go at first . But alas shit happens  
> Lastly let me know in the comment section if you'd like me to make another story I have an idea for a just hosie story but I need to know if people will want that content ya know


	9. Overanalyze Again.

Jade's POV 

I'm currently avoiding Josie right now hiding in the walk in staring at the cooler. Even tho I've been on human blood bags since I got back . I can't help but get urges still and Dr.S said it's gonna take time but the problem is I can't tell him when they are happening . He wouldn't let me around his daughter he trusts me but I don't trust me . I'm so wrapped up in thought I didn't hear the door open .

" Okay babe what's wrong . I tried to let you deal with it but when you start avoiding me all together that's when I draw a line. Tell me please . "

" It's embarrassing . Also I'm kind of ashamed to admit it ."

" Babe I promise I will be here to help you with whatever you need just tell me ."

" The reason I've been avoiding you is because I'm having hard time controlling myself around you especially when we are alone and we can't keep our hands to ourselves okay. I'm ashamed because when I'm kissing you I shouldn't be thinking about ripping your throat out even if it's just a flash of a thought   
then it's all I start to think about . Your intoxicating to me in a great way and also a really bad way . Your the only thing I truly care about and if i hurt you I wouldn't be able to live with myself . I just don't know what to do I've read everything I can and nothing's working . "

" Not necessarily you haven't read everything especially my stepfather's diaries. Long story short Stephan my Mom's husband that died was the first ripper . Babe if I had known it was getting this bad I could have helped you . We can go up to Stephan's room it's actually still here since it was there house once my father didn't feel right making it a dorm so it's kinda my own personal sceret magic library nobody else knows that it's here. I spell the door so no one but me can see it . If you want can come with me and I promise we will figure it out ."

" I'm sorry for avoiding you it was childish from now on we will figure it out together I won't run from my problems anymore when I know your gonna be there to help me while I get through them . I'm sorry really am."

" It's okay babe I'm not gonna be mad you were just put in my well-being and safety first"

" Because I love you."

" I love you too now let's go get reading and hopefully figure out a solution"

" Lead the way Saltzmen "

We had been in Josie's little hidden library for a couple hours now when came across something thing one of Stefan's journal he wrote "today was a hard day but in order to defeat the Originals I needed to feed on human blood from now on I'm just not as strong when I drink animal blood . I don't trust myself , Elena shes foolish but brave , she trusts's me enough to take just a few drops a day and I love her too much to ever hurt her . So a few drops became a little more and more until i built up a tolerance for small amounts of blood nothing major. Elena trusted that the fact I loved her so much would be the key at keeping the ripper at bay and she was right she was the only person I ever fed on that I didn't kill . But at least now I don't have to worry about drinking the entire stash of blood bags when I get an urge ....." and just as I get done reading the last sentence I feel arms wrap around my waist and she puts her head on my shoulder ..

"Find anything useful because all's I found was angst filled pages about Hope's father "

" I found something but I don't feel like putting you in a situation that is dangerous because it is. Josie what this is saying is that he fed on his ex girlfriend Elena ... even tho it was only a few drops every day it is still dangerous . "

She takes the book and sits down on top of the desk in front of me and quickly reads the journal entry and puts the book down and sighs and then she grabs the desk chair and motions for me to sit . So i don't question it I sit then she grabs a knife off of the desk and kneels right in front of me she takes my one hand and looks me in the eyes .

"Jade I trust you and I love you . You can do this , You can control yourself . I believe in you babe but you right this is dangerous but I know you and you would never hurt anyone let alone me . It's up to you do you trust me ."

"Of coarse I trust you Joz, I don't trust myself . That's the problem."

"Babe you have got t stop . If you don't learn to start trusting yourself you never will hence why I'm giving you this golden ticket take it . I want you to be able to be around blood I want you to be able to go back to EMT training and make a career because I know that is something you want...I Just........"

I cut her off by crashing our lips together . I don't fucking deserve her she is literally too ood for this fucking world . We kissed and kissed till finally she ended up in my lap , things were starting to get heated and then I pulled back and looked away to calm down my veins were showing but I felt Josie's hands on my face making me look at her and suddenly they were gone .

"Don't ever look away from me . I love every piece of you. Are you ready I know a spell so I can heal myself ?"

"As ready as I'll ever be "

Josie made a small cut on her palm just enough for a tiny bit of blood to come running down her hand I took her hand in mine and shut my eyes I opened them and I could feel my fangs but I didn't bite hard I don't want to hurt her , I could never but I counted 1....2.....3.... okay that's enough and then I flung myself backwards until she could heal herself . Once she did she was in front of me instantly pulling me into a hug and I just sat there and held each other because I didn't think I could stop myself but because I really thought I was going to hurt her and that scared me, I've never been so scared . She sat in lap head on my shoulder drawing patterns on my back for a while before she spoke 

"babe it's okay you did it . You didn't hurt me , You did absolutely amazing . I'm so proud of you"

<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

She then brought me in for the most sensual kiss I ever ever received like she was trying to say just what she meant . She pulled back and kissed underneath my eyes then my cheek down my jaw until she found the sweet spot on my neck . I threw my head back and let a moan roll out as i gripped a hand full of her hair I picked her up with my other hand and vamp sped her to the desk. I placed her on the desk and slid everything else off of it she took my shirt off leaving me in my pants and sports bra . I stop the kiss to let her catch her breath and intertwine both our hand I kiss her forehead , look her in the eyes and ask her.

"Josie ,....... are you sure ?"

"Yes I want you ! Please Jade I trust you "

"where do you want me Joz"

"Here Now"

She grabbed my hand and put it in her pants . So I took her shirt off and threw it aside then I took her pants off I started kissing from her inner thigh up to her stomach then when I finally gain confidence and start to kiss her neck which she then cranes it I must be doing something right she finally pulls me into a kiss and we are back to a heated session finally My hand starts to wander back towards where she needs me the most I start to rub my finger over top of her underwear I hear her breath hitch so I smirk I move her underwear aside and slide a finger in slowly and wait for her to adjust when she starts to move against my finger that's when I slip a second one in soon after she reaches her climax she and I just lay back on the desk books scattered all over the place and I'm just holding her . Nothing could be better then this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***********************************************************************************************hello dearies you can yell in the comments if the smut was bad but to be fair it is my first time writing such a scene I promise it can only get better from here *assuming anyone wants more smut ( 0.0) * any who lol normal note nothing special just thank you guys for coming back and reading every update it means a lot . Again this chapter was half done and my phone deleted it so I re wrote it on my surface pro so if you see some grammar mistakes its because this bitch doesn't do auto correct apparently . All Updates will be made on my laptop from now on so they wont get deleted so bare with me if it seems I'm taking longer to update its because I have to constantly back up to capitalize or put a fucking comma or apostrophe on every fucking its actually quite annoying so if anyone knows of how to fix it let me know lol till next time dearies ;)


	10. Would It Really Kill You?

Jade's Pov:

It's been 2 weeks since me and Josie finally did the deed in her hide away library and everything has been wonderful. I am really starting to fall for this girl . Just the way she smiles at me could melt all the ice in my veins . She has been slowly increasing my blood intake and I think it's really helping with the urges especially when I'm kissing her neck I'm not thinking about ripping her throat anymore even if it was brief the thought still gives me nightmares more then I care to admit. I'm sitting in my room with my speaker playing it's basically what I've been doing with my time when I'm not with Josie or at class , I'm here listening to all the music from the last 10 years that I've missed out on. Currently tho my favorite song is Adore You by Harry Styles. This song sounds like it was made about my girlfriend . So I'm currently singing it on repeat not giving a fuck Wendy is out with a boy named Jed and he's actually been really nice to her it's good after everything with Diego . So I'm just listing to the beat dancing around like an idiot cause this is the way she makes me feel. 

Walk in your rainbow paradise (paradise)  
Strawberry lipstick state of mind (state of mind)  
I get so lost inside your eyes  
Would you believe it?

You don't have to say you love me  
You don't have to say nothing  
You don't have to say you're mine

Honey  
I'd walk through fire for you  
Just let me adore you  
Oh, honey  
I'd walk through fire for you  
Just let me adore you  
Like it's the only thing I'll ever do  
Like it's the only thing I'll ever do

Your wonder under summer skies (summer skies)  
Brown skin and lemon over ice  
Would you believe it?

You don't have to say you love me  
I just wanna tell you something  
Lately you've been on my mind

Honey  
I'd walk through fire for you  
Just let me adore you  
Oh, honey  
I'd walk through fire for you  
Just let me adore you  
Like it's the only thing…

I spun around to see my girlfriend leaned up against my door with a look I've never seen before pure admiration and utter love . She just walked up to me before I could die of embarrassment . She took my arm and spun me around. We are slow dancing now with my hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around me she pulled me into the sweetest kiss . A kiss that said everything she couldn't form into words. It meant everything to Jade no one has every cared about her the way Josie does. Nobody has ever even looked at her the way she does and it melts her heart . When Josie pulls away from the kiss Jade kisses her forehead with love. Then she finally spoke .

" I really would you know ." 

" What's that babe ?" Josie asked with a curious look .

" I'd walk through fire for you! " I sing her the lyric and now she was crying .

" Who knew you could be such a cheese ball now you got me crying your so adorable ." I start to wipe her tears and kiss her cheeks .

" Baby I didn't mean to make you cry. I just love you so much you literally make me wanna dance and sing like an idiot ." 

" I love you too Jade so much ! . Just so you know I'd walk through fire for you too !. Like it's the only thing I'd ever do . " She sung back the lyrics to me and I swear if my heart could skip a beat it would have. 

" Adorable . Your too cute . Soooo....What brings you to my neck of the woods ."

" Nothing really other then I wanted to see you and I figured since I was her I could feed you ." She looked at me and I looked at her and then she realized what she said. Her cheeks turned so red.. so me being me I smirked and said .

"Come again babe ? " 

" Oh shut the fuck up you cocky asshole you know that's not what I meant ." As she rolled her eyes and rolled up her sleeve to expose her wrist . 

" Babe what are you doing ?. "   
I've never actually bit her before she has always just cut her hand in a tiny spot for me to drink from . I look at her very skeptically 

" I trust you Jade you have been doing a lot better I think your ready to try this . Like I have always said tho it is your choice if you think not ready I'll use my hand but I know you . You would never hurt me and if you couldn't stop I've always been completely comfortable with doing this being I can just siphon your magic if I ever had to and stop you . But I haven't had to have I ? Because you have more control then you think ." 

" You really think I can stop Josie . What if I can what if I hurt you I would never forgive myself. I don't know how you trust me ." 

" I trust you because I love you and I would do anything for you. Even this . You can do this baby remember count to 10 and then let go and do your breathing exercises . You got this ." 

She looks at me In the eyes as she says this and so I take her wrist . I give her a kiss right above were I'm about to bite . I lean back take a deep breath and let my eyes change and my fangs come out . I look her in the eyes and she kisses me to let me know she is okay and she's ready . I bring her wrist up to my mouth slowly and shut my eyes as I bite down I listen to her heart . 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9.....10..... Oh no I throw my self backwards towards my bathroom. I slid down the wall and shut my eyes breathe Jade dammit calm down . I almost when past ten oh my god oh my god Josie . But she was already inside my mini fridge with a vile of my blood and her wrist was healing she came over to me and tried to touch my face. I sped to the other wall . 

" Please give me a second I can still smell it. I'm trying ." I close my eyes and slowly feel my veins disappear she finally got closer to me and put a hand out to wipe the corner of my mouth . 

" Sorry you had a little blood there ." She licks her thumb and then slides down next to me to put her head on my shoulder. 

" Thank you." I said intertwining our fingers she buried her head into my neck and then got into my lap I adjusted so she could sit in my lap and I could just hold her close . Finally I picked her up and laid her down on my bed and we started to cuddle . It was a while before she finally said something .

" You did so good . I am so proud of you Jade you stopped yourself . I told you. You could never hurt me even when you though it was past ten seconds you still stopped early . Because you thought you were hurting me . I love you ."

" I love you too Josie ". 

She got up for a quick second and then got the speaker to play some more music a song I haven't heard before but I loved it 

I found by Amber Run  
I'll use you as a warning sign  
That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind  
And I'll use you as a focal point  
So I don't lose sight of what I want  
And I've moved further than I thought I could  
But I missed you more than I thought I would  
And I'll use you as a warning sign  
That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind

And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be  
Right in front of me  
Talk some sense to me

And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be  
Right in front of me  
Talk some sense to me

And I'll use you as a makeshift gauge  
Of how much to give and how much to take  
I'll use you as a warning sign  
That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind

And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be  
Right in front of me  
Talk some sense to me

And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be  
Right in front of me  
Talk some sense to me

Oh, and I found love where it wasn't supposed to be  
Right in front of me  
Talk some sense to me

And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be  
Right in front of me  
Talk some sense to me 

Josie fell asleep in my arms that night listening to music was the best I've had in years .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dearies it's been a minute how are you ;)


End file.
